1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a castor assembly and particularly to a castor assembly of the kind which incorporates a brake for the castor wheel.
2. Discussion of the References
Conventional castor assemblies for supporting, for example movable scaffolding towers or trolleys of various kinds may incorporate means for moving the wheel axle into either a running position, offset from the vertical swivel axis of the castor assembly, or into a locked position where, or close to where, the wheel axis intersects the vertical swivel axis to stabilize the assembly against swivelling under horizontal loads. By the application of a brake to the castor wheel in the locked position, rotation of the wheel is prevented.